A Thousand Years of Rain
by Se acerca el invierno
Summary: She had enough trying to live peacefully in this merciless world. He died fighting for victory in the most atrocious war of minds. But, somehow, their paths crossed in a very unexpected way. "They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself." -Slight AU, eventual LxOC
1. Prologue

**Title:**

A Thousand Years of Rain

**Author:**

Se acerca el invierno

**Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Crime, Hurt / Comfort, Suspense, also bits of Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Family, Friendship

**Timeframe:**

NOTE: Slight AU —some minor changes and details different from canon, but nothing too drastic—. Manga timeline, events based on the anime

**Summary:**

Heroes have always been considered as perfect people, someone whose flaws aren't considered as flaws too. Not some distrustful, lonely young woman. All the same… Have you ever woken up with the feeling that the day coming is just like the previous one? Do you ever feel like the world needs a change? Have you ever considered, bravely or stupidly, that you could make a difference in said world? If so, have you ever actually tried to do something about it? And in the process of trying to save innocent people, including your own father and your childhood hero...

Have you ever thought that you had failed?

If your last answer is affirmative, well then, welcome to my life. After all, not all endings are happily ever after. However, I was determined to change that. Little did I know about what I was gotten myself into...

**Rating:**

M — Just to be sure. Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 14-16

**Warnings:**

This fanfiction will contain spoilers of the whole Death Note plot.

This fanfiction's main character is an OC —original character—, so if you don't like romance between a canon character and an original one, then this is definitely not your story.

This fanfiction will practically have no censorship. You will find some bad language and swearing as well as mentions and occasional descriptions of taboo subjects such as rape, sects, sex, murder and violence, among others. Not in every single paragraph, but a good amount of them in total.

**Author's notes:**

Welcome everyone to my story! Before starting with the reading, I'd like to let you know a few things first.

English is not my first language, so consequently I'm looking for a beta but still haven't found it. If anyone is interested, please, don't hesitate to send me a PM. So I apologize first hand for any grammar mistake and such you may find. Also I'll try really hard to keep my OC from being a Mary Sue, if you think something is wrong also don't doubt to tell me and I'll try to fix any mistake.

The disclaimer will be posted after the first chapter. Enjoy your reading and let me know what you think, but always being respectful. Without further delay, I'll leave you with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

_Life_: the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death.

_Death_: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

_Time_: the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.

_Soul_: the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal.

_Hate_: to feel / the feeling of - an intense or passionate dislike, extreme hostility to (someone).

_Love_: to feel / the feeling of - an intense, deep affection; a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).

Six words, twenty-five letters total. From about a million twenty-five thousand words existing in the english language, curiously those are the most transcendent and significant to me. Those are the words which forced me to question myself about everything I knew. The wind blew. I could hear the leaves moving violently on the trees' branches, bumping into each other. Some fell, but the others remained.

The stormy weather and the clouds stained the normally blue sky with different shades of grey. Never completely white, never completely black. Darker or lighter, but none completely. Ironically, even the granite stones seemed clearer.

How long had it actually been? Weeks, yet it felt as if it were decades… _"Decades…" _I chuckled, _"close enough…"_ A hand entwined with mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Just one more minute..." I whispered. I received no answer but the warmth wrapped around my hand. The wind blew.

I took a deep breath and we turned around, starting to walk down the path. A raven awaited us on top of the iron gates. I sighed _"Let the dead rest and the living live..."_


	2. I Distrust

_**I. Distrust**_

Do I remember the beginning of all this mess? Of course I do. It all started a 29th of May, 2018. The club was filled with the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke. Laser lights came and went in different florescent colours as people moved on the dance floor, trying frantically to keep up with the DJ's beat while the bartenders mixed up customer's drinks.

But here I was, enjoying the night and dancing as if there was no tomorrow. This was probably one of the few times I didn't stop to think about the dangers that the street meant for anyone, especially at 3.17 in the morning. The dubstep came to an end, and my friends and I went back to the sofas to sit down and give our feet a lull.

"Gosh! My feet are aching! Care to remind me, why did we put these on?" Ivye asked none in particular, as she held up her stilettos. I just laughed and drank the rest of my glass. The burning sensation of the shot in my throat wasn't a bother anymore.

I had to thank them for bringing me to the nightclub and allowing me to enjoy myself. Sitting right beside me and massaging her feet was Ivye, one of the best friends and probably the most charismatic person I've ever met in my whole twenty-three years of existence. Her long blonde hair and her lively, outgoing personality almost always managed to cheer me up. On my other side was Zoe, a shy, cute girl with a huge fringe hiding her big blue eyes. I met her a month ago, and I must admit I hadn't developed a great liking for her yet. She was a good listener and pretty faithful as well, I had to give her that.

Across from us were the guys of our little group, Harvey and Paul. They were twins, but complete opposites. Harvey was a jester when he wanted to be, and a complete womanizer. He was capable of empathizing easily with anybody, even with the women he had a one night stand. Seriously, some of them were still sort of friends with him. How he did that, I'll never know. If I were in those girls' shoes I would only want to meet with him again to slap him right across the face. But ignoring his nympho side, Harvey was a very good friend. With that occasional overprotective personality, he felt like my long-lost big brother.

And at last, Paul. As I said before, Paul was Harvey's opposite. He was quite the romantic type, the quiet and calm one, who was always disposed to have a laugh but never the one making the joke. He would be the equivalent to my personal therapist. He had let me cry on his shoulder when I had needed it, for later force me to walk with my head so high that I could hardly breathe.

So that's our group. Quite a cliché, huh? I used to think so too, but then again, I remember some Spanish saying which says, _"reality surpasses fiction"_. Paul laughed at Ivye's complains and Zoe managed to smile. Harvey had his eyes and his attention focused on a redhead who was passing by us to reach the bar.

"Jeez, Faith, you already ran outta drink?" He asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the girl and gesturing to my empty glass. "I think I'll go get ya a new one." He then took the cup and walk off towards the direction his new victim had gone, without giving me a chance to reply.

His brother laughed and then shouted "Don't forget the drink!" We all chuckled along with him. Not long after, Paul started to pester Zoe, trying to take her to the dance floor. His excuse consisted in stating that such a cute girl should be rejecting the one night stand offers, not hiding from them. In the end Zoe had to relent, since Paul threatened to literally carry her over there. Her weakness was being in the spotlight. We eyed them until their bodies became indistinguishable from the rest of the people. Ivye faced me with a grin plastered across her pretty visage.

"What?" I asked, "Do you really want me to say it aloud?"

Her giggles and the mischievous sparkle which appeared in her eye was enough answer. I rolled my eyes.

"OK, then. You were right, I need to stop being a paranoid, distrustful girl and enjoy my life with my friends." I recited her words. She just laughed and gave me a hug. Once we parted, she looked at me. There was no trace of the previous humor that had overrun her face.

"Look, Faith. I know this last month has been especially stressing for you, but remember that you're still young, you can't expect things to always go according to plan." She said. "I'm sure everything will work out, you'll see. But for now, c'mon, just enjoy the holidays and tonight!" She told me with a smile. I bit my bottom lip. After a few seconds I nodded.

"Well," I started, shrugging, "I suppose I can do it." She pulled me into another bear hug. Suddenly forgetting about her aching feet, Ivye almost drag me to the dance floor.

We left the nightclub at 5.06, with Ivye drunk and Harvey had the redhead hanging from his neck, making out with him. He managed to send us an imperceptible gesture of farewell, I assumed.

Meanwhile, the rest of us headed towards Zoe's car. Ivye was holding onto Paul and me and babbling nonsense. I, still somber, hushed her. "Ivye, shut up, will ya!" I half whispered, half shrilled. Right now I was paranoid. We were midst drunk, bumping through the dark and empty streets of Harrisburg, and the perfect target for any thief looking out for some bills and cheap jewelry.

My friend scowled while humming, but did as she was told. We finally reached the car. Zoe positioned herself behind the wheel, and I claimed the passenger's seat. Paul and Ivye went into the back. Once we were all with our seatbelts on and, in our blonde friend's case, with an emergency bag ready —just in case—, we drove off. I gazed out the window. The street lights passed very quickly and there was not a soul around. They first dropped me at my place and, after bidding goodbye, the three continued on their way. I watched the car disappear into the darkness and, with a shiver running down my back, I quickly made my way into the doorway of the building.

Once inside the elevator, I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of the walls. I could already feel the hangover which would surely appear the next morning. Maybe you're wondering, why was I so paranoid back at the nightclub?

Well, simple answer: Kira. I'm sure most of you —if not all— have heard about him, the biggest mass murderer the world's ever known of.

It didn't matter that he died five years ago. In fact, his death had only made things worse. Since then, many criminals started to commit felonies again. The rate of crime, which during his reign of terror had been reduced by 60% worldwide, had quadrupled two months after making public the death of the false messiah. Also many of his followers had killed themselves after hearing the news. That bastard... Had he ever cared about how many lives he had taken away?

I hate him.

The elevator's doors opened and I went straight to my flat. Once inside I locked up the door and put on the padlock too. With a tired sigh, I went to the bathroom to try to remove some of the make up and brush my teeth. Maybe I would also puke. But fortunately, I didn't do it. Then I went into my bedroom and, after kicking off my heels, I let myself fall onto my soft and welcoming bed. I yawned one more time, thankful that the semester at the uni was over. Now I only have one more year left.

Before falling asleep, I stared at my bedside table, where I kept a picture of my father, mother and myself when I was eleven. Back then, the three of us were happy together and my mother was still alive. My mom, Jocyle, became a Kira supporter and later on became one of his most devoted followers. She abandoned her daughter and her husband for a non-existent god. When she found out that Kira had died, she along with many others traveled to Japan and committed suicide there, trying to leave with him.

And that's why I despise Kira, along with other reasons. I never forgave my mom for leaving us either. It was probably because of the alcohol, but lost in my memories as I looked intently at the picture, I cried. Embracing myself, I buried my face into the pillow to suppress the loud sobs. I didn't know how long it took me, but finally sleep came to me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with a massive headache and the sun rays striking my face as they traveled through the half-opened blind. Joy, the hangover has started even before I regained consciousness. With unease, I slowly got up and look at the pillow tainted with the remainder of my make up. Suppressing a grunt, I took off the bed covers along with my clothes and threw them into the washing.<p>

After showering and getting dressed, I took an aspirin, an orange and a cup of coffee and made my way into the lounge. Slidding down onto the sofa, I quickly drank the water along with the aspirin. I turned on the TV and switch to some random music channel, while I reached for the newspaper. More news about some robbery or some rape.

With a grimace I left the newspaper on the seat furthest from where I was. The good habit that my father taught me of reading the newspaper every morning was beginning to take the risk of disappearing as the rate of global crime increased. I was eating my small breakfast and enjoying the music, when my cell started to beep. What now? Could it possibly be...?

Wasting no time, I reached for the phone. Private number. A smile made its way onto my lips as I accepted the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ms. Faith Millers, correct?" My smile disappeared as quickly as it'd come. Instead I frown; that didn't sound like him.

"...Uh, yeah, it's me. Who am I talking to?"

"Ms. Millers, something has happened, something that concerns your father. We immediately require your presence at Harrisburg Cemetery this afternoon. Be at the main entrance at 4.00 pm and come alone. Do not be late." The baritone voice commanded. My frown deepened.

"Wait! Who are you? What's happened?" I asked. However, the line ended up dead. I tried to call back to the number but it was useless.

Frustrated, I let out a small yell but resisted the urge to throw the phone against the floor. What had happened to my father? Was this serious or just some fool's joke? Or worse... was this some sort of trap? I stared at the clock hanging from the wall in front of me. 2.46 pm. I still had an hour and fifteen minutes to decide if I would go or not. Then my stomach roared and I realized how hungry I actually was. Despite having lost my appetite, I finished the orange and the coffee. Man, why did I have the feeling that it was going to be a long day...?

* * *

><p><em>"I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have come..."<em> I thought for the twentieth time, looking around nervously. People walked up and down the street, passing by the graveyard's gates and the lonely, paranoid girl waiting in front of them, oblivious of her nerves and distrust. I shot a glance behind me to the inside of the burial ground. It had been quite some time since I last came here. Instead of thinking about that I focused my attention on my watch. 4.01 pm.

"That's it, I'm out…" I muttered. I was about to call a cab when my phone started to ring. Again, private number. I answered. "…Hello?"

"Ms. Millers, thank you for coming." Spoke a robot-like voice. Obviously, the caller had distorted his, or her, voice. But with what purpose? Why would anyone do that…? "Now, you must follow my instructions to the letter. You are currently in N 15th; go down the street until you reach Liberty St. Then turn to your right until you reach the end of the road. Once you are there turn left until you scope Miller St.

"Parked 5 meters from your position, you'll be able to spot a black SUV waiting by the side of the road. Get into the vehicle. Once inside, you'll be escorted by two FBI agents who will blindfold you in order to protect the location to which you'll be taken." I looked around frantically while gaping. Definitely, I shouldn't have come! This was too much. I was about to end the call and run when the monitored voice spoke up again. "Don't be afraid, Ms. Millers. I assure you no harm will come to your person. We are the good guys. Plus, there's no escape route anyway." I'm sure I paled the moment I heard that. They were looking at me right now?

"Is this a joke? You say you're the good guys, but who are you all? Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my worry.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question right now. Nevertheless, I can guarantee you'll acquire some of your answers once you are safely inside the vehicle." The voice said.

I opened and closed my mouth twice. What should I do? Everything was so suspicious. The guy, or whoever was watching me, perceived my hesitation. "Ms. Millers, I must warn you that the more time you take to make your decision, the more danger your father is involved in. So, please, be quick."

Damn it! He got me there... I let out a sigh. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Perfect. Until then, Ms. Faith." The voice dismissed me. Then the line was dead again. I started to follow the directions I was given, and when I finally ran 'round the corner of Miller Street I saw the big black SUV parked there. So it was no joke. Was this really work of the FBI? Now that Kira was dead, the agents could identificate themselves with their badges in front of civilians if they were asked to, although no one will assure you that they were going to show you their real names. My own father received an alias.

Ignoring the little voice inside my head that was telling me to run like hell and never look back, I carefully made my way towards the SUV. I stopped in front of the back door and tried to look inside, but all of the windows were tinted black. Gulping, I finally found the courage to open the back door and slide into the car.

Right after my butt touched the middle seat, my eyes were covered with a scrap of cloth. I winced, trying to control my facial expression. The SUV started to move. "Don't worry, miss. You are in no danger." I heard the familiar baritone voice of the one who contacted me the first time at my right side. I heard the SUV's engine roar as someone started to drive, feeling two arms brushing each of mine because of the curves the car was taking.

Ugh! How much of an idiot can I be?! I'm probably the easiest person to kidnap in the whole world! At least I should have asked them to give me some proof that they really had something to do with my father.

"Who are you? Where are we going and what has happened to my father? Are you his colleagues or something?" The questions left my mouth with an unsure voice.

"We are from the FBI, and yes, we met with your father before he had to go." Said a younger male voice, this time coming from my left side.

"Going where? Do you know if he's alright? He was supposed to come back a month ago." I asked again. The car then turned abruptly to the right, slamming me against the owner of the younger voice. Both agents managed to stabilize me in my seat.

"We aren't authorized to..." started the younger guy again.

"No! I have no idea of what's going on, and I have been told that I'd get my answers once I was inside the car, so I want you to tell me the truth! Moreover, since when does the FBI work like this, anonymously and treating a civilian with no police records as a terrorist?" I shouted. I was now pissed off.

I heard one of them sigh, but neither of them said anything else. I let out a sigh of my own and allow my head to fall against the headrest. I could only wait, and I hated it...

* * *

><p>After forty five - fifty minutes of driving, the SUV finally came to a stop and my blindfold was removed. Squinting lightly, I looked at the appearance of the three men inside the car. The driver was a man around his middle sixties, with grey hair and small eyes hidden behind glasses with oval crystals. He was the first one to exit the car. I then turned my gaze to the remaining agents. The baritone was a greatly muscled man, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be in his middle forties and his eyes looked at me with an unreadable expression. I turned to the other one. He remind me of a good-looking hotshot. He had black hair and blue eyes too, and his gaze mirrored the one his comrade had. He couldn't be much older than thirty. I was about to talk, when he beat me to it. "Ms. Millers, now you must follow us."<p>

Then they proceed to exit the vehicle. I followed suit. Once outside I looked around. We were in a dark garage with the walls painted in grey, red and white, and the SUV was the only car parked there. The driver was nowhere to be seen. They led me to an elevator and inside it, the blond man scan some code which caused the machine to start to move.

"Could you at least show me your badges?" I asked one last time, with weariness in my voice. The agents shared an understanding look before taking them out and holding the badges to me. I noticed how they carefully hid their alias with their fingers. After examining them and the pictures, I nodded. They were not fake. The agents put the badges away, safely inside the pockets of their suits. We were plunged in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride until finally the doors opened, revealing a large, grey, corridor. It seemed that we were the only ones on that floor. After a couple of minutes of walking we stopped by some metal doors. The blond agent turned to face me.

"Miss, I must ask you to hand my associate your cellphone and any other electronic device you may carry upon you. It's for security reasons." He added. I couldn't help but release a scoff while suppressing a scowl as I faced the other agent and handed him my phone. "Is that all?" Baritone asked, raising an eyebrow with genuine surprise.

"Yes." I answered truthfully, "I only took my wallet, my phone and my house keys before going out to meet you."

After glancing at me one last time from head to toe, he nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I glanced back at the black-haired agent. He wasn't coming? As if knowing what was going on my mind, he subtlety shook his head, the corner of his lips twitching up so slightly almost as if he was insinuating a smile. I sighed for probably the hundredth time in that day and turned back, following my guide's lead. The blond man was typing again some code. After that, he had a retinal scan, and the doors opened. I followed him to another door, noticing that along this corridor the vigilance cameras were in sight.

"Come in." Came the muffled response from the inside. The agent then pressed his right thumb against another scanner. What was with all the security? Perhaps they hide Godzilla inside there? The door opened and baritone motioned me with his head. Slowly, I entered the room. The walls were white, reminding me of a hospital, there were various desks spread out inside the office, with toys and paperwork coming out of everywhere. In the opposite wall I saw several monitors that, currently, were switched off. And in front of the monitors, sitting on an office chair and with his back turned to me, was a man. At least I assumed it was a man, since I could only see a mess of white hair.

"Welcome, Ms. Faith Millers. I'm glad you decided to trust me." Now I was sure he was a man. And a young one. I didn't answer. He then spun the chair around and faced me. His appearance shocked me. This… guy was probably my age, maybe a few years younger. He was dressed all in white, and his dark eyes stared straight at my face. There were rings beneath them. "Please, come closer and have a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Unconsciously, I obeyed. Once seated in front of him, I came back to reality.

"Who are you?" I asked with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

He gave me a creepy half smile that I couldn't help but think was full of arrogance. "I have quite an amount of aliases but, I believe, I am most commonly known as L."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>: I don't own Death Note, any of its original characters, its plot, etc. I get no benefits while writing this fanfiction. Any similarity you may find with another fanfic it's just pure coincidence, since I've read a lot of them and have got some ideas from them and/or their respective authors.**

**Any description and mention of monuments, art, organisations, etc, recognisable is truthful and has tried to be reproduced as accurately as possible.**

**However, I do own Faith and all the rest of OC which have appeared or will appear in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I will only post once the disclaimer above this author's note. Once again, ****welcome everyone to my story, I hope you find it somewhat entertaining and that you enjoy your reading. Now some things may seem a bit odd or out of character, but most will be explained in the next chapters.**

**Good, bad, awful, amazing...? Don't doubt to let me know what you think! Until next time.**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	3. II Answers

_**II. Answers**_

_"I have quite an amount of alias but, I believe, I am most commonly known as L."_ The words echoed through my mind. I was staring at his face, but I couldn't really see him. I could only think about what he'd just said. Did he mean the world's greatest detective L? As in my childhood hero? This… kid? No, it couldn't be, L couldn't be even younger than I am. Besides L would never show his face to anyone other than Watari, much less a common civilian. This was definitely either a bad joke or a trap.

I locked my gaze with the young albino's, trying to search for any signs of lies. Nevertheless, he wore an impassive mask, refusing show any emotion. His owl-like eyes were so focused on me that I started to feel very uncomfortable. Still, my pride forced me to hold his gaze. Feeling the stupid need of breaking the silence, and seeing that he didn't appear to be willing to do it, I took the initiative.

"By L, I assume you mean the detective who's famous worldwide, right?" I asked, feeling rather silly.

"That's correct." He answered simply. I waited for him to continue and elaborate, but he said nothing. He just kept staring me, almost as if he was studying an animal's demeanor. I inhaled deeply.

"Well, let's suppose I believe you're L," I started. "Why would you've wanted to meet _with me_ personally of all people? Why would you show me your face or tell me your true identity? Oh, and what makes you think _I_ would believe you?"

After a brief moment, he started to twist a lock of white hair between his fingers. "Ms. Millers, I'll admit I first planned to talk with you by means of a computer. Once I would have been sure that you would cooperate with me, I would have let you see my face" I was about to interrupt him, but he kept talking "However, given your trust issues and the urgency of this case, I figured out you would be more disposed to trust me if I directly showed you my face.

"I assume you're also wondering how your father and I are related. As you may know, your father —being an active agent— was called to participate in a mission for the FBI on 4th of November of 2016, and he was supposed to complete his task and return to Pennsylvania on 4th of April of 2018. As it's obvious he didn't, we've ended up declaring he has gone missing."

I noticed how my jaw fell a bit, leaving my mouth ajar. Missing... No, no, no, it couldn't be! I started to feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes too. But… It made sense… Why hadn't he called me yet, as usual? Even if something was wrong, dad would've never forgotten about me, he would have asked some friend at work —someone who I knew personally too— to call me. Hell, I'm sure even his superiors would have had enough common sense to do something like that! One way or another, I need to know what happened. "Please... Continue."

"The truth is that your father was never called directly by the FBI, but by me. After examining many agents' profiles, your father's was the most interesting to me, so I got in contact with him. We discussed the details of this mission, his economic compensation in case he succeed as well as all the risks that he would take if he agreed to do it. He finally accepted my offer, and set off to prepare himself. Once he signed the respective contracts and formalities, he departed.

"About this mission I keep talking about; have you ever heard about the Theory of Relativity, Ms. Millers?" Blinking a couple of times, I noticed the frown which had formed on my face. I dryly nodded; I heard about the basics some time ago so it was safe to say I had a very vague idea about it, but I was more concerned about getting straight to the point.

"What does that have to do with my father and his… mission?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued. "Notwithstanding the amount of scientists who deny its validity and its relation with the time-travelling, it has been proved that it's quite possible to attain space-time travels. The groundwork of this remains in said theory. At first glance, the theory seems to affirm that bodies can only travel to the future by reaching the speed of light. But it's quite the contrary; if a body reaches such a speed, the molecules which form it may eventually disintegrate, because in the future it is not known if your destination will remain the same or will be completely destroyed. Conversely, we can know the most undervalued details of our past.

"The time travel it's also related to teleportation; once the molecules of the body reach the required speed, they need to be moved in order to remain intact. And the safest way to succeed in traveling through time is to go back to the past instead of the future due to the reasons I have given before.

"The connection between all of these facts, your father and myself is that he was sent in a secret mission twelve years back into the past in order to stop Kira before it's too late."

I stopped breathing. I _literally_ held my breath. I felt something, a strong tingle in my wrists and knees, and I knew for sure that if I hadn't been seated, I would have fallen to the floor due the shock. Time-travelling? Stopping Kira? …_What the hell?!_ My father was no James Bond, this had to be a trick!

A dry, mocking laugh escaped from my throat as I shook my head. This was unbelievable. "Okay, that's enough, sir. If you're actors and Harvey has contracted you to crack one of his damn pranks on me, then you have my most sincere congratulations, but I've reached my limits." I said once I had calmed down. Before I could stand up or keep talking, the supposed L spoke up.

"Please, Ms. Millers. I understand it can be a huge shock for you, but you must remain calm and hear me out. I am no actor, neither are the two agents who have escorted you here. Your father's life as well as many others depend on-"

_"No."_ I interrupted. "Absolutely no! I am not disposed to hear anymore unless you can give me proofs to confirm that you are the real L and that my father is in danger." I said raising my voice as I stood up. The sudden movement made my head spins around, so I bent over. My breathing came faster as I heard the distant beep of a telephone and L's voice, still lacking emotion as it did during our entire conversation.

"Commander, bring in a glass of water and some painkillers for Ms. Millers. She's currently having an anxiety attack."

A pair of uneasy and tense hands on my shoulders sat me down on the office chair again. And a moment later, the blond agent who had walked me to the room appeared next to me. He knelt down and offered me a glass along with some white pills. I eyed them suspiciously. "They will help you calm down, miss. Take them." He said softly, almost paternally.

Not caring anymore, I obeyed him. Whether if I was the victim of a prank which had gone way too far, or if I had been subtly kidnapped by a sect with the aim of sacrificing me, the damage was already done, wasn't it? After taking some deep breathes I started to feel the tension leaving my muscles. I closed my eyes in relief. Nervously, I ran a hand through my long hair. I opened my eyes again. The blond agent, or rather the Commander, once again offered me the glass. I gladly accepted it and drank the rest of the water. He gave us a curt nod before exiting, and I faced the young detective again. L didn't show any emotion.

"Feeling better, I hope?" I nodded. "Good. Do you think you'll be able to handle the pressure which comes along with this knowledge? Or would you prefer to rest before I tell you the remainder of the information?" He asked me with the very same monotonous voice.

"...I'll be fine." I answered carefully, trying not to scowl.

"As you wish. May we proceed then?" I nodded again. "Very well, where were we? Oh, yes. As I was reporting to you, on the 4th of November 2016 your father was sent back to the year 2006, nineteen days before Kira found his weapon." I frowned. What did that mean? "Do not get anxious, Ms. Millers. Everything will be explained. After witnessing your last episode, I believe it's necessary to explain some details concerning the Kira case before we talk further about your father's mission.

"As a criminology student and aspiring detective, I assume you have already studied the Kira case, am I correct?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"What did you study? According to the books and such, how did Kira officially kill his victims?" He questioned me again.

"Kira killed using mind games in order to manipulate his victims, and to later inflict them with a toxin with the same symptoms as a heart attack, before paralyzing said person's heart. He had his zealots and followers to inject the toxin so he wouldn't need to do it personally." I answered without a doubt.

"What about the criminals incarcerated who didn't die instantly? What about those kind of victims?"

"He bribed many people via money, fear, or manipulating them. Among those people were officials who could have done easily the dirty work. He recruited his followers, and Kira's ways are also a reminder of the modus operandi of Charles Manson. But there are many holes in the history, since the police didn't gave much information to the media." I responded. Once more I ran my hand through my hair. I knew the case by heart.

He took his time to answer me; instead he kept playing with a lock of his white hair. I stopped myself from raising an eyebrow. So, now he acted as if he had all the time in the world but a few minutes ago he was rushing me because of the opposite reason…? When L answered me this time he gave me that creepy half smile too. "Well, Ms. Millers, looks like you're quite familiar with the entire case, at least with the official data. But tell me, what would you think if I told you that the whole history is completely wrong? That all you studied is a thumping lie?" He asked, sounding amused.

"I'd be frustrated, very frustrated..." I replied truthfully, hoping he would catch my drift.

"Comprehensible. Then, miss, let me enlighten you with the real history." He said. The twisting of his fingers had quickened, and that made me nervous. "First of all, Kira's methods never were to kill people by toxins or any sort of gases. Instead he used a notebook-"

"I beg your pardon but, what did you just say? A notebook? How can anyone kill with a _notebook_?" I interrupted him. Was he high or something? The only way I could imagine someone trying to kill with a freaking notebook was either throwing it at someone's head, or trying to cut them with the sharp edges of the pages, and I must admit neither of them appeared to be very effective. L looked vexed, but I honestly didn't care. I'm not very fond of being mocked.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you don't interrupt me during our conversation. I know it's hard to believe, but you will have to refrain yourself from asking any questions until I have finished, is that clear?" I pursed my lips and nodded. After all, if I were the one in L's position I would've asked for the same. "Good. As I was saying, the instrument Kira used to perpetrate his crimes was a notebook, but not an ordinary notebook." L paused to see if I was going to interrupt him again. When I remained quiet, he kept explaining.

"These notebooks are called Death Notes, and they belong to shinigamis. In case you did not know, a shinigami is what in Japanese culture is considered a god of death. Nevertheless, what makes the Death Note a deadly weapon is the fact that writing down the name of any person on its pages while having his or her face in mind causes said person to die of cardiac arrest after 40 seconds.

"However, that is not the only way to murder someone with a Death Note, but let's save that for later. All information about these notebooks has been classificated, and I am the only one in possession of it. And, before you ask, it has never been released to public because of obvious reasons. Imagine, Ms. Millers, the chaos which would institute around the world and how many follies people would commit in order to own a Death Note... No, the world shouldn't know about its existence, and that's why when Kira was defeated all Death Notes were destroyed.

"That's the first major hole in the case's history. The second is that there was more than one Kira. The original Kira was Light Yagami, who only was a Japanese student when he found the first Death Note. The second Kira was Misa Amane, a Japanese teen idol who was involved in a romantic relationship with him and who also obtained her own Death Note. Then a third Kira appeared on scene during Yagami's and Amane's two-month imprisonment; Kyosuke Higuchi, an old member of the Yotsuba Company who died shortly after being caught. And there was one last Kira, who was named X-Kira during the investigation, Teru Mikami, a criminal prosecutor who worshipped the original Kira. Nowadays, the four of them are dead.

"Now that you know the background of the case, I'll explain to you about your father's mission. I already told you that he was sent back in time. His ultimate goal was to infíltrate the NPA and the Kira Task Force while they investigated the case during its first year and stop Yagami before his actions became irrecoverable. But to reach this aim he needed to do something else, and that something was save the original L. However, seeing that he hasn't come back yet and that he is currently missing, we have assumed the worst and inferred that he was killed during his mission. And here's where you come into play.

"What we are offering you is the chance to travel back in time to the year 2006 and complete your father's mission." He said. "Now, you may ask me any queries you have."

Any queries? Seriously?! I had too many questions to ask, but practically no time! He had convinced me he wasn't a fake a while ago, but still all the information he had revealed to me... What if I reject the offer? I'm sure L wouldn't let me walk away with all this knowledge. No… Of course not... By showing me his face and revealing the truth about the Kira case he had made sure I had no chance to step back... L, you manipulative bastard!

"You said save the original L, but I thought you told me you were L..." I stated awkwardly.

"I meant exactly what I said in both cases; currently I am the detective L, but during the first year of the Kira investigation there was another man, another L, in charge of the case and carrying the title of world's greatest detective. He was the first one, and at that time I was known as N or Near. I was his first successor." He elaborated.

"His first what...?"

"You have never heard of it, but the first Watari founded an orphanage for gifted children in order to train them to one day succeed L and take his name. I was a member of said orphanage, Wammy's House. When he was murdered the same day as the original L, one of his colleagues who managed the orphanage took his role as I took L's. Mr. Wammy was also the first investor of the time machine, since he himself was an inventor. But the project was finally completed in 2016, so he never got the chance to see it."

"... I see." I still had questions to ask, but I wasn't able to even formulate proper sentences. The shock was too big. Nevertheless, I had a question I needed to ask. "But I don't understand… Why me?" I whispered, looking again into his eyes "Why did you call me instead of a trained agent or... or someone else?"

Again, L... or Near waited a few seconds before answering me. "Because your father requested it. Before his departed I asked him if he had someone trustworthy who we could send in case anything should happen, and he appointed his only daughter."

I felt my jaw fall slightly again. _"Dad..."_ I thought. I would have never guessed that he would've thought about me for this, and after speaking with him much less that L… I mean, Near would have agreed. Maybe he was lying… I suppressed a chuckle. Of course he had to be lying… But right now I couldn't care less. Again I felt my eyes watering and a pressure on the back of my skull. I looked back to Near.

"What would be the rules? What should I have to do?"

"You would need to start training, surpass a good variety of different tests and sign the respective contracts of confidentiality among other formalities." He answered. "Of course, the economic compensation we were disposed to give your father will be yours now too." His gaze was so intense that I could even feel myself moving a few inches from my position.

Gulping and taking a deep breath, I returned his gaze. "I must be crazy for even thinking about it… But you win, Near. I'll do it..."

But, then again… did I have a choice?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now, I think I should explain a few things. **

**First of all, in this chapter is where the slight AU can be seen; in my story C-Kira ****—Cheap Kira****—**** never existed, and the governments as well as the FBI, etc... disguised the existence of various Kiras as only one. Also, the real data about the Kira case wasn't completely destroyed but saved by Near. And about the matter of time travelling, I must confess I'm truly terrified because it's a pretty delicate subject and I'm afraid of having made a mistake, or committing one in future chapters. I made quite a lot of research and based that part of the story in a few theories which are being studied, from what I read: the Theory of Relativity —already mentioned**—**, the Tipler Cylinder, the donut-shaped vacuum, the cosmic string and the exotic matter. I sort of mixed them all... Anyway, I hope I haven't messed it up too much.**

**Also, I'd like to thank **WildfireDreams **for being the only person who reviewed the last chapters, as well as anyone who has read, followed or faved :)**

**So, was it too bad? You liked it? Was it too OOC? Should I keep writing this story? Please, let me know what you think! **

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	4. III Workout

_**III. Workout**_

"Come on, Hail! One last effort!" Commander Rester encouraged me. Suppressing a scowl, I obeyed and continued to bend my arms. Mentally, I counted; ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine...

"Hundred!" Commander and I said in unison. "You can stop now." And so I did; the instant he had finished talking I collapsed on the exercise mat. _"Oh, good, sweet heavens…"_ I heard him chuckle.

"You did fine- much better than the first time," he told me while he patted my shoulder.

"If I haven't improved after all this time, I swear I'd kill you, Commander. I swear…," I mumbled crabbily as I started to get up. A groan came from the depths of my throat as I stretched my aching muscles. Damn stiffness... The Commander chuckled once more.

"That's all for today. Be prepared for our next session." He dismissed. I managed to give a brief nod as the large man exited the gym. Once I was done with the stretches, I walked over to where my bag was lying forgotten on the floor, and picked up the bottle of fresh water, feeling a little bit more relaxed while the cool liquid ran down my throat. I took all of my belongings and then left the room which was probably the one I hated the most in the whole building. After reaching my floor, I entered my flat. It was practically a replica of my own apartment, the decorations and most of the furniture was my own too, only this one was more spacious. Carelessly, I threw the bag onto the couch and walked straight to the bathroom, ready to take my life elixir after every workout, a precious warm shower. While I was massaging my muscles under the water, I started to mull over the hundred and eighty degree turn that my life had taken since I moved to Near's headquarters.

On the 31st of May, Near elaborated me of all of the data concerning the Kira case, my new mission, the time machine, etc, which he considered worthy of his personal mention. That very same day, I signed four contracts; one of confidentiality and responsibility about the mission, another one about the secrecy of Near's and Watari's identity, a contract that declared that Near was not responsible of any damage which could come to my person before, during or after, using the time machine, and a final contract which also obliged me to keep quiet about the identities of the three FBI agents who would help us, as well as any other people involved in the mission. The asshole also told me that I had to destroy my phone, since we got in contact with it and so our conversation could be compromised, putting the mission and his identity at risk. When I told him that we never talked about him being L, or any details of the mission, and merely that my father was in danger. So there was no chance of anyone guessing the truth, he just said that he didn't care and that he would not jeopardize the mission, or our lives, because of something as simple as a phone which could be easily replaced for another. Of course, I ended up with no chance but to obey him... I think that was our first fight. He also told me that, from that moment on, I would have a new name, an alias to protect my identity. When I asked him why I had to use the alias in the present time, even when they already knew my real name, he said that it was in order to help me familiarize with it and reduce the chances of my own subconscious betraying me. So, since that day on, I was called Hail Milles.

Oh! Did you know the human eye takes 300 to 400 milliseconds to complete a blink? This is approximately three to four tenths of a second. Therefore, logically speaking, a person may blink two to three times per second, and almost not realizing it. Well, having this in mind, I'd dare to say that in half of that time, I was already on a private flight to New York to get settled in the headquarters, along with the rest of the team, and with Near and Watari as my only companionship during the flight. I managed to say goodbye to my friends before departing, though. The excuse I used was that my father had finally appeared and that he was staying in NYC for a while, so I was moving there too, but also that I didn't yet know for how long. It truly grieved me to leave them, but I had no choice.

Finally, the 1st of June I was able to see the real size of this mission. I found out that the headquarters was not some secret hideout underground as my wild imagination convinced me of at first, but a common skyscraper in the center of the city, which Near informed me, was originally the SPK's center of investigations during the later years of the Kira case after the death of the original L. I was also surprised to find out that I would have my own floor, with a whole flat for me, instead of a single room as I took for granted. After setting up some of my belongings and furniture, I got to know the rest of the FBI involved in the mission: Commander Rester, who I first knew as baritone, former special ops squad captain; Stephen Gevanni, my so called "good-looking hotshot", who was actually a skilled lock-picker and investigator; and Halle Linder, a beautiful woman who I learnt was a former Secret Service and CIA agent. To end my first day, Near gave a full report on all of the information gathered about the Kira case.

The report incorporated a whole timeline of the case with Kira's most significant murders, and any event with influence in the case, every single one of them with its respective date and, in some cases, location. It also included an individual file about the 2006 Japanese Task Force, the original L and every Kira, additional information about the Death Notes, their rules and the shinigamis, and even some of Near's personal notes. And the best of all, is that I had to learn this entire amount of knowledge in four months... Four damn months! It was insane! I would have been openly lying if I had denied that I was scared. Nevertheless, the root of my fear and all of the excitement made me start studying the reports almost immediately.

The second day, after surpassing some physical tryouts, psychological tests, and a psychotechnical test, the whole training started. The Commander and Halle were the ones responsible for my workout and the physical part of the training. Commander Rester was in charge of my physical shape and the improvement of all of my abilities, while Halle was the one who taught me self defense and how to properly fight. I, at first, tried to refuse to learn fighting, but one of the clauses of one of my contracts and Near's final word meant the end of my little rebellion. I had always disliked fights, but unfortunately, I had no voice in the matter. Stephen was the one who trained me in computer competencies. He mostly taught me to hack and track down an operative system among other skills. He also showed me the art of counterfeiting, how to shoot a gun and how to properly spy onto a suspect.

About the matter of time travel, Watari took me to the lab, where the time machine was kept and continuously investigated. At first sight, it reminded me of an UV machine. It was white, and it looked like a human-sized capsule. What probably most shocked me was the fact that only two men —Watari assured that me they were respectful and highly skilled scientists— were the ones in charge of its functioning. The two men, after introducing themselves, tried to explain to me the entire operation process, but at the time, I was too overwhelmed to even understand half of their speech. So my visit to the lab remained postponed.

On the third day, Near told me to meet him after my training routine, and so I did, unsure of what could he possibly want. After greeting me, he informed me that from that moment on, I would start to learn Japanese, and that he would become my new teacher on the subject.

Therefore, in three days, I felt as if I had become another person, completely different from the young woman who lived, contently for most of the time, in Pennsylvania. On Monday, Tuesday and Thursday mornings, I had to get up at 7.00 am and, after a quick breakfast, I needed to join Halle in the gym to practice self defense or martial arts until 9.30 am. Later, I had an hour break to do whatever it pleases me —as Near so graciously stated—, and from 10.30 to midday I had to meet with Stephen for my computer and espionage lessons, two hours each. After eating, I was free to study the reports Near gave me. On Wednesdays, the timetable was pretty much the same, although instead of sessions with Halle, I had to train with Commander Rester and practice general exercises. Fridays were the worst though, since I had physically trainning with both Halle and the Commander, join Stephen for our daily four hours classes, and afterwards, I also need to pass some psychological tests to make sure I didn't suffer from an anxiety attack or something of the sort. Near wanted to make sure my health was my priority, since everything else around my person depended on it.

On Saturday mornings, I had to focus on studying psychology and criminology since _"I would face one of the most disturbed and brilliant minds of our century"_— Near's exact words. I didn't dare to ask if he was referring to Kira, a.k.a Light Yagami, or the original L. Having a look on the files, I think the description would fit both of them. Plus, I then had two daily hours of Japanese, speaking, writting and reading. On Sundays, my lessons with Stephen continued, mostly focusing on all of the computer stuff. After my usual break, I had to carry on with the Japanese classes.

At the end of the first week, I had gained complications with sleep, although honestly I've never liked to sleep, and my hair was falling off twice as much as usual due the stress. Fortunately, I got used to the routine quite quickly— more than I gave myself credit for. Today was Friday, Friday the 14th. It had been two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours since I've arrived to New York, and sixteen days since I met Near. It still felt like a dream, or rather a nightmare. However, I needed to wake up.

I finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, draping a towel around my body and a smaller one around my wet hair. I glanced at my watch. I had forty-five minutes to get ready, untangle the wet mess which I call hair and eat. While taking the food, I mentally started to revise the things Stephen taught me about how to shoot short firearms, as well as all of the Japanese terms and expressions which Near taught me during our last class. After that, I would have time to continue to studying the case reports. I finished my meal and then proceed to dry off my hair. Once I reached the corresponding room, I saw that Stephen was already waiting for me. When he spotted me he gave me a brief smile, almost inappreciable, which I returned.

"Ready to test your aim?" I was already sighing even before Stephen was able to finish the question. He chuckled in response. All my teachers seemed to do that a lot around my presence… Well, excepting Near.

For the first hour we went into the firing range, where I kept shooting against the target's body and succeeded at hitting it in the stomach and even the chest. Once we were done with the guns, we spent the next hour with the computers. While Stephen tried to hide his system I needed to track it down while avoiding deection, which —let me tell you— was much more complicated than it sounded. In the remaining hours, we focused on counterfeiting. In the beginning, I had to connect dots of drawings and words as in the calligraphy exercises for little children. Stephen told me it was necessary in order to gain the accuracy and precision required to make an almost perfect forgery. And moreover, seeing my lack of drawing skills, I had no choice but to obey. Also, seeing that my abilities with a gun were quite good for someone with no previous experience, and after ten days of practice, Stephen decided to dedicate less time to the shooting, and more to the counterfeiting. So I was able to move onto the next level and started to copy simple drawings or texts, in the last case, emulating the calligraphy, etc... At the end of the class my drawings were still amorphous, but the texts started to have good resemblances with the originals.

Now that our time was over, I had thirty minutes for myself before taking the new psychological test. Once I was done with that, I was told that my pattern didn't suffer any significant change, and that I was perfectly fine, just like my previous results... I would need to speak with Near about this. And how convenient, now I had to meet him for our two hours Japanese class.

Once I entered the room, I wasn't surprised to see it full with toys everywhere. Carefully, to avoid treading onto any robots or dice constructions, I made my way over to the young sleuth. He was kneeling on the floor, solving what looked like a completely white puzzle. I was able to spot a gothic "L", his symbol, on the puzzle's upper left corner. "Welcome, Milles-san. Ready for our class?" he asked me in Japanese, without turning to face me.

"Yes, Near-sensei." I answered in the same language. We started to have a simple conversation in which I introduced myself, telling him my name, age, where was I born and all of the basic things so I could remember what I learnt in the previous classes. After the ten minutes reviewing, we started the real lesson. The last half hour was spent with me practicing my Japanese writing and reading, and with Near giving me some advice and lots of critiques. I still had troubles with it.

"Our time's over, Milles-san. Until our next class." Near dismissed me. However, I didn't move. I finally found enough courage to ask him.

"Near, I already got my results on the psychological test," I started, talking again in English.

"I'm aware of that, Ms. Milles. I got your results as well." He responded in English, concentrating back onto his puzzle.

"Then you have noticed that I have obtained the same results as the last ones and that I'm in no danger of mental breakdown...".

"Please, Ms. Milles, tell me already what are you exactly implying."

"Alright. I don't want anymore weekly tests for keeping my mental stability in check. I don't see that it is necessary and I believe that if I keep taking them the tests themselves will provoke the excessive stress you've trying oh, so hard, to keep away from me..." I said. He didn't blink or move, just kept putting pieces together until the puzzle was completed. Near then looked at my face, twisting a lock of white hair and tempting me to do the same with my own hair.

"The tests will not be cancelled." I resist the urge to interrupt him. For that, he seemed pleased, "However, I can allow you to take only a single test at the end of the month."

I knew this would be his final word, so I nodded contently. Definitely better than the weekly tests.

"...Were you scared?" He looked back at me, and I'd dare to say that, despite his impassive mask, he was genuinely confused by my sudden question. "I mean, while investigating, and while you were confronting Kira after knowing that not even the original L was able to survive..."

"...Scared... Fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat... Perhaps there were brief moments in which I feared for my life, but I can't think of any situation in which I truly felt dread" Near took his time to look right into my eyes. "Are you scared, Hail?"

I looked away before returning his gaze. "Would it be of some use if I lie and say no?" He shook his head, a small smirk playing in his lips. I sighed. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life..."

"You may want to repeat your statement once you confront both Kira and the original L." I gulped, feeling like a little kid who was being lectured. "Do not underestimate, or misinterpret, my words. I was just trying to make you see that this is neither a game nor a film, but a real mission with real danger. And you will do well in taking a look upon the harsh reality. If you already think that you are scared, then what will happen once you see people actually dying or Kira's two faces? Will you have enough emotional control to keep up your performance and enough cold blood to let the precise people die, Ms. Milles?

"Once you travel back in time, there will be no classes, no support and no information to help you reach your task, which remember, in the end, is not save the original L, but to stop Kira no matter what. You will be on your own, alone. If you can, you should try to save L, but bring Kira down takes first priority. That's the final goal. Now it's obvious to me that your father didn't have enough training, and if he had been a little more prepared for this, he could still be alive. But we rushed things. Ironically, we didn't take enough time and in consequence we committed a reckless act which principally cost your father his life. Now, in order to make up for all of this, we are making you train as much as possible. Everything is meant to ensuring your safety but, in truth, it will mostly depend on you."

I nodded absently. A tense silence formed between us, but Near was still looking at me. "...Can you tell me about Kira? I know I already have a file regarding each one of them, but I'd like to hear your personal view on him, Yagami I mean. Your notes talked about Death Notes, shinigamis and the original L and Watari, but never of Kira." I asked.

"My opinion is that Kira was a fool," he answered after another tense silence, "Not a god, but a god's buffoon. Nevertheless, his intelligence and lack of scruples were almost as admirable as it was disgusting. His charm and acting skills were one of his pillars along with his determination and intelligence. An extremist with a dream and the means in his hands... Indeed, a very dangerous subject." He paused. "From what your father had told me, you have very similar opinions about Kira, even more extreme than my own. You hate him while I almost pity him, am I correct?"

"You are, as usual..." I muttered the last part, but due to his quirky smirk I could only assume he had heard me.

After that, we fell, again, into silence. I started to take into consideration Near's words. I did share his opinion, but I couldn't find a way to pity someone like Kira, a cold-blooded mass-murderer who killed tens of thousands of people according to his own judgment. That was no justice. However, being completely sincere with myself, a great amount of my hate and intolerance was driven by the seek of revenge I felt every time I heard his name... He took my mother from me, yet I never got to understand who's fault it was... It was unfair.

"I think you should go now, Ms. Milles, unless you want to discuss anything else?" I blinked a few times, snapping from my daydream and internal demons.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your time." I answered, standing up.

"You're welcome," he told me smoothly. "Until next time."

I made my way to my apartment, even more confused than I was before. Would I have enough strength to stand this mission? Or would I become another dead pawn? That night, before falling asleep on my bed while I was studying the case's reports, I realized something. Quite an idiocy, but still something astounding for me, considering I didn't like formalities and Near's lack of tact and social skills. It had been the first time Near had addressed me with my false forename. Hmm… Perhaps there was still hope for him?

* * *

><p>Three months had passed before I knew it, and I only had left sixteen days before the big day. I must admit I was highly surprised to see all the advances I made.<p>

For a start, my body had become eighty percent of muscle and I was in a better physical shape than ever before. Thanks to Commander Rester, now my flexibility, strength, speed and endurance were three times better than they were originally. And through Halle's training, I acquired skills in Krav Maga, Karate and also a bit of Capoeira —this last one I learnt due Near's insistence—, but actually, I still disliked fights and truly hoped I would never be involved in one, aside from the trainings or just for having some fun with Halle.

I also became "a good shooter at long-range with handguns"— Stephen's words, although I as of yet had trouble with moving targets and shooting long firearms. My computing competencies also moved forward, from just using Microsoft and simple softwares, to being able to hack into a full system and track it down with ease without exposing my presence. The issue of forgery was the most difficult, since I still hadn't gotten any closer to make my drawings and copies half as similar to the originals. I was good at mimicking texts and calligraphies and all of the other stuff. The only thing which escaped my grasp were the bloody drawings. My Japanese had also improved by a lot. At the end of July, I could speak it fluently and I was able to read and write texts of low complexity. My classes since first of August focused on learning criminal language, terms, and expressions relating to the judicial language and police slang. I also advanced into criminal psychopathology, victimology and personality psychology, principally focusing on the subjects which would be useful for me once I face Kira. I had also learnt almost completely the whole timeline of the case and the Task Force files, and I was now focusing my attention and time in the data concerning Death Notes and Near's notes.

Seeing that I had regained quite an amount of self-confidence, Near and I decided —really the two of us for once— that I should visit the lab and get to learn about how the time machine functioned. So that was what I was up to for today. I was making my way towards the lab alongside Watari, submerged in a comfortable silence.

When we passed the lab's doors, we were greeted with confused and curious gazes from the two scientists. I still didn't know the actual occupations or degrees of these two men, something related to physics, but in my mind they remained as "scientists". Watari cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ms. Milles is now able to handle all of the information concerning the time travel, gentlemen. Please, make sure not to overwhelm her," with that he made a little bow and turn around, striding to the exit. I watched after the old man's back, slightly surprised that he didn't remain there with me. Regaining my composure, I faced the two scientists. One of them took a tentative step forward.

"Ms. Milles" The scientist with short auburn hair and glasses spoke up, "We already met, but it seems like introductions are in order. I'm Dr. Hodgson, and my colleague, Dr. Leighlin." He gestured to the black haired man.

Dr. Leighlin nodded to me before talking. "How about we start showing you the machine itself and its functioning, miss?"

I smiled. "I couldn't think of a best start, sir. Please, lead the way." With that the tension seemed to slacken a bit, and I felt my nerves and excitement growing as we approached the UV machine wannabe.

"So, at first sight, it may look like an ordinary UV machine, or something along those terms..." Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! I suppressed the urge to grin, "...but it's even simpler than that."

I frowned. "How so?"

The two men smiled a bit, and then proceed to open the machine. In its interior, the base of the machine was covered with some light green material which remind me a lot of plasticine, although more... gooey. I slowly extended my right hand, guiding it towards the material. Given that none of the scientists made a move to stop me, I pressed a finger onto it, watching now with a full grin how the green substance yielded to my weight and how recovered its original shape when I lifted my finger.

"That's fluid gel composed of silicone and latex, chemically altered in order to achieve a greater adaptation than the average fluidity of said materials. When you lie down on it, it forms and adapts perfectly to the shape of your body, recovering its original state once you get out of it, as you've just checked." Dr. Hodgson explained. "When the upper clamshell is closed and the machine is activated, we force the consciousness of the subject to go blank. Roughly speaking, we induce the person into a comma of first degree. After ensuring that the subject is unconscious, we enter the exact date and location of where we need or want to send the subject to into the computer. Afterwards, we activate these devices to reach inside the machine the speed of light and make the molecules of the body sufficiently fluid for transportation."

"You see," Dr. Leighlin took over the explanation, "Space can be curved into donut shaped, to create a field of internal gravitation capable of dragging with it space and time close to said field. The existence of such an extreme gravitational attraction is what allows us to return to the past. After that, the speed increases more or less, and consequently the gravitational attraction too, making it possible for us to create a closer curve or a wider curve, depending on how many years into the past we want to travel. The more years into the past, the more speed is required. And, since it's a path with a closed loop, the closed timelike curve makes the subject return to the space-time from where he left. Finally, the computer alerts us when the body has been completely moved." He finished... _Whoa_…

"Then, once the body is moved, the machine is turned off?" I asked curiously.

"No way, not at all!"

"The machine remains active until the subject has come back." I was surprised by their sudden outburst. The two men cleared their throats uncomfortably before regaining composure and elaborate. "If the machine would be disconnected, the curve would disappear; the linkage between the subject and the machine, the past and the present time, would be broken and the subject would never be able to go back to his time. It's strictly necessary to keep it functioning." Answered Dr. Leighlin.

"I see..." I said in a barely audible voice. I was mesmerized, eyeing curiously the monster where I'd get in in a few days. I finally turned my gaze aside and looked at the two men. "How does the subject get back to the present?"

"We also set the exact date on which the machine will start a reverse process, bringing the body back into the future, or rather, the present time. The location is more flexible during this process, although it works better if the subject is in the same whereabouts or a place near to where he or she first appeared." I nodded. A sudden wave of fear overcame me.

"If, during his stay in the past, the subject makes significant changes in the world and in his personal life, how does he know what changes are those? How does he keep himself sane once he gets back to the present?" I asked, not bothering to try hiding my worry.

The both smiled at me. "We record every single day that passes in this world, and in this building, since the first time a subject was sent to the past as an experiment. Later, we compare it with the subject's knowledge to see if something has significantly changed, noting what we saw and said during that time and comparing it as well with our own knowledge of the moment. Afterwards, we write it down on a journal. We also write in said journals some of our simplest thoughts, to later see if our way of thinking has changed, regardless of other general, national or worldwide changes. It's a very... unreliable method, but one we believe is trustworthy due the complexity and relativeness of time."

"Actually, we aren't always sure if something has already changed without our notice. For example, your own father may have changed something with his journey. He could have indirectly affected someone's actions or life and we wouldn't have constancy of said change, not even the hypothetical person affected, since we wouldn't think that our actions had been altered by an external factor," added Dr. Hodgson.

"If you come back, Hail..." I unwittingly shivered, "...you will be the only one who will know to what extent your life has changed due your actions in the past."

We kept talking for a little bit, until I decided that I had all the required information. It was lunch time, but my stomach seemed to be sick with nervous, so I decided to skip it. I didn't want to puke on poor Stephen and his surely expensive executive shoes during my next class.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Near asked me. I gulped and nodded slowly. I remembered all of the reports and lessons I took. The only thing slipping from my memory were some points about victimology and what I learnt about Japanese, but I didn't care about that anymore. I took a few deep breathes. The gel mattress was cool against my skin, and it sent goosebumps through my body. "Remember what I told you." He said, looking at me from above with a calm expression on his face. I took another deep breath and lightly closed my eyes, relaxing my body.<p>

"Good luck, Faith." I heard him, just before the upper clamshell closed.

I concentrated on all of my happy memories, especially the ones in which I was with my father. Each time I was more and more relaxed, until finally I stopped feeling, thinking... I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, this is the longest chapter so far...**

**Well, this chapter was one of the most complicated for me due the time-travelling stuff. I really hope I haven't messed up any theory or something... Anyway, thank you everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed.**

**To answer **Lenore Roswell's** question, yes, you are correct assuming so; my first language is Spanish. But being the headstrong author I am, I decided to take the risk and write a story in a language different of my own. I asked myself, "Why not?"**

**The last two things I have to say are that classes have started again for me and life's getting in the way, so, as you've seen, I won't be able to update as often as before. And secondly, but no less important, a huge special thank you to **Lynn06 **for accepting my offer of becoming my beta and helping me out with the story. All the chapters, from the prologue to this one have been revised and edited by her. Future chapters will also be revised by her. Thanks Lynn, you're awesome! :)**

**I hope that now that I have her help the story is more enjoyable and easier to read. **

**Feedback is certainly appreciated, so please, let me know what you think!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


	5. IV Outset

_**IV. Outset**_

_"Dreams are the cradle of our deepest secrets, fears and desires..."_ That's what my father said before disappearing. I still remember our last meeting. We were sitting in an old cafe. It replicaded the decors and the furnishings of Victorian London in ravishing detail, reminding me a lot of the pubs which were frequented by the famous Sherlock Holmes in its novels and screen adaptations. I also remember the scents of the place. Mint, whiskey, and snuff pipe and cigars, the smoke tempting me to ask for one for myself. I knew my father wanted to light a cigar, but restrained himself because of my presence. That day, we talked about everything and nothing, but the part I remember best about our conversation was when I told him about what I dreamt of the night before. I was running through a land of nothingness, full of shadows, but I wasn't being chased, when suddenly a pile of skulls appeared in front of me. I stopped running and I looked up at the top of the pile. There was a crow perched there, eating a rotten apple. Before something else could happen, I awoke, soaked in sweat.

I never understood why it had terrified me so much when I had had nightmares that were three times worse, but my father told me to not give it importance. He only said that the nightmare was probably a display of my fear for him and his life. While I was unconscious, I didn't dream again, but I looked back on that day. I needed my father; I needed to succeed in this mission.

When my eyes fluttered open at last, I was surrounded by four white walls. The bright light was coming somewhere on my left side. I tried to get up from the dusty floor but it felt as if I had drunk a whole bottle of tequila mixed with sugar, and later got into a fight, so I decided to rest a bit before exploring the apartment. So this is how you feel after travelling twelve years back into the past, uh? Nice… Note to self, never do this again.

After some time, the pain in my limbs and head started to ease, and I found myself looking around. My first impressions were wrong. The place was already furnished. There was a couch, a small table supporting a TV, a mini fridge next to the dining table with two chairs and a desk with a gooseneck lamp and with a laptop on the other end. When I turned towards the entrance, through the corner of my eye I caught glimpse of a long corridor leading elsewhere. I stepped into the first room, which was a small kitchen. I mentally sighed in relief when I saw that there were incorporated appliances and a washing machine, as well as plates, flatware, a microwave and two frying pans and a pot. The next room was supposed to be my dorm; it only had a bed and a pedestal lamp with a bathroom annexed. Not even a closet… _"Don't be fussy and stop complaining!"_ I told myself. After all, Near had sent Watari to prepare everything for me; the man had found an apartment with a decent rental, bought and arranged all the furniture and had left me under the laptop a large amount of yen, equivalent to forty thousand dollars in cash. He had also left there a fake passport and international driving license —all of which had my alias—, the apartment keys and a cell phone. The rest depended on me... I exited the small house and walked down quietly the stairs until I reached the building's doorway. I could have used the elevator, but I preferred to stretch my legs. My new apartment was on the first floor of a building in Aoyama, so if the adress is correct, the Yagami household, as well as Kira's high school, should be less than two hours of driving away. After scrutinize both sides of the street, and the whole neighborhood, I decided take some money and go buy food, clothes and a good camera. Maybe a wig too. I had a feeling that I would need it.

After forty-five minutes, I found everything I wanted. A street away from my building, I came upon a drugstore and a small grocery, both with good bargains. I left the food and toiletry items in the house, before returning to my search for a brown wig and the camera. Once I had everything set up, I took my new laptop... An Apple? Hmm... Curious, I remember that in 2015 Samsung won the commercial battle.

Anyway, I turned on the machine and started to study maps of my neighborhood, as well as the directions of the Yagami household, the police station, and Daikoku Private Academy. For now, I made the decision to follow the family members, especially Light Yagami, and observe his demeanor before finding the Death Note. I wanted to see the person before the monster. Later, I'd consider if it was worthy to risk my identity by placing cams in his house or hacking his computer. Today is the 1st of October 2006. I had 54 days before Kira appeared and to devise a plan to allow me to infiltrate the investigation. It would be enough time, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Light-kun!" I heard the voice of the girl say in excitement. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, so instead, I focused my gaze on the young man standing in the house doorway, politely waiting for the girl to turn the corner of the street and disappear from his sight. I watched him enter his house quickly without a second look around. After ten minutes, I made my way towards my own apartment. Today it was the sixteenth of November, meaning that I only had little more than one week left before seeing the promising boy become a murderer. To say I was nervous, that was an understatement.<p>

I began to think through everything I had done since I came to Aoyama. The first two weeks were awful, all of the Japanese Near taught me seemed to be stuck somewhere in my brain, and everytime I tried to talk back to someone or read some signal the words fell dead in my mind, or I read the words horizontally instead of vertically. Actually, that kept happening from time to time. Yeah, everything was overwhelming, and that was the last thing my nerves and health needed. But after nine days I overcame it. My Japanese really improved a lot, and my life started to fall into an almost calm routine since the 12th of October, the first day that I decided I would start to spy on Light Yagami. When at last I saw him in person for the first time, I hate to admit it, he made quite an impression on me. Yagami was probably the stereotype of a perfect man: handsome features, the best grades and a gentlemanly attitude. His family also looked perfect; a sweet mother who kept his home running, a cute little sister and a father who was a respected officer. He had everything, there was no doubt of it.

I also have to admit, I envied him, which made me dislike him even more. It wasn't fair that someone like that would launch his future adrift, and many others' future too along the way... But leaving aside my personal views and feelings, Light was also somehow... passive. Most of the time he looked like a robot, doing what he had to do because he needed to do it due to society values. He had no problem expressing emotions, though. If something amused him, he would laugh with no problem. If something bothered him, he would try to change it and show his discomfort… I really didn't know what to think. He appeared to have a slight personality disorder, as well as a sense of superiority which, looking past it, could lead us to state Light Yagami probably suffered from megalomania. He hid the latter well, under a mask of politeness and false humility. I had to admit too he was very interesting, and a perfect mind to study. A little part of me, the criminology student and researcher, couldn't wait to see what happened to change his nature... Or rather, how the Death Note made him finally release his true psyche. It was scary, yet not many could say they had analyzed a psycho such as Kira or participated in a case with such measures. I also made the decision of stopping my tracing three days after Light finds the Death Note. Technically, the shinigami owner of said Death Note had 39 days before appearing in the human world, but I didn't want to take any risks. I had everything planned, but now it was necessary that the original events unfolded without changes in order to make it work.

* * *

><p>Faster than I would have liked, the day had come. Tomorrow that Death Note would be found and Kira would be reborn. I couldn't sleep. I spent hours and hours in the darkness, looking at the ceiling and moving from one side of the bed to another. Despite having already formulated a plan —a simple one, but still a plan—, I started to imagine all of the possible scenarios that could take place; Light could see me while I followed him and suspect me for some reason —this was the most unlikely, because what could he actually find suspicious?—, he could change his mind and get rid of the Death Note and then there would be no case, and I would be stuck for more than a year in the past —this one, I didn't really think of it as a possibility. The boy would jump at any chance which show up—, or the one I feared most, that someone else could take the notebook before Light and so most of the reports I studied would be meaningless and the advantage I've gained would only become a pressure at the back of my skull.<p>

The last scenario made me think... What if it was me who was the one picking up the Death Note before him? Then Kira would never exist, and the mission would be somehow accomplished as well... That still left me with the problem of my imprisonment in the year 2006 but well, it was definitely worth it! The only flaw would be that I wouldn't be able to meet L, but I could live with that knowing that once I am back to the present Kira will have never existed and that many lives were saved, including my mother's... Yes, tomorrow I would try to take the Death Note before him. Having made up my mind, I got up from bed and rushed to the small kitchen. After searching in some drawers I finally found the sleeping pills. Those had helped me a lot since October, as I've never liked to sleep and my stress didn't make things easier either.

This morning wasn't different from any other in the life of Light Yagami. He exited his house punctually, as always, and made his way towards Daikoku Private Academy with his school uniform faultless and a look of boredom and apathy plastered on his ridiculously handsome face. He got to school two minutes before time, and that's when I leant my back against the wall of the building opposite to the entrance of the school. The wind picked up, blowing one of the wig's brown curls into my forehead and mouth. Everytime I went outside I always changed my appearance. I would have never imagined that someone could look so different with a brown, long, curly wig on, some cosmetics blue lenses, and a skirt or a dress instead of my usual jeans and pants. I pushed the curls aside while I fixed my gaze onto the classrooms' windows.

After some time I started to walk around the school in circles. I already knew the building was fenced, but nevertheless I wanted to take a look around. My thoughts were right, there was no way to enter but the front doors or the teachers' parking, and either of them would be too risky. So, after circling the school for the second time I returned to my position against the wall, at a safe distance from the entrance. I waited there for hours, looking around every few minutes in hope of spotting a black notebook somewhere but with no luck, until I finally heard the bell announcing the end of classes. I gazed back at the front doors, looking for a certain familiar murderer's visage.

When I saw him, his face was still the same as the one he had when he exited his house. Once Light was reaching the end of the street I started to follow him as well. Now I didn't want to tear my stare apart from him. If he spotted the notebook I wanted to know so I could take it before him, and if I wasn't able to do so, at least I wanted to see his reaction after finding the fatal weapon. But nothing happened. He entered his house as he did everyday, and that's all. I frowned. What had gone wrong?

* * *

><p>Five days later, no victims had appeared. Until today. Today Kira would kill his first victim. I was now even more cautious than before. I followed Light, but he was still the same. I had no clue whether he had found the Death Note or not, no sudden change in his daily routine. Maybe one of my theories was right after all? I didn't have the guts to actually make sure of it. Currently Light was reaching the front of his house. And another day passed, he got inside without a look around, oblivious of my presence. I was, once again,on a distant street. The case's timeline showed that Kira's first victim died the 28th of November, at 18.24. And currently it was 18:19. Maybe the data was wrong about the time of death? Or Light didn't find the Death Note? I sighed and after a couple of minutes, I started to make my way around the neighborhood. I spotted a small cafe at the corner of the street, a block away from Light's house. I was the only customer, except for a young couple in the seat furthest from mine, near the window, while I was in a corner in front of a TV posted on the wall. Right now it was showing the news, fortunately for me.<p>

**_"…Taking 8 people hostage at this daycare centre. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as 42-year-old Kuro Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately...,"_** the newscaster was saying. I looked intently at the TV screen displaying a picture of the kidnapper. Otoharada was a Japanese man with small, dark eyes, black hair and a severe face. I glanced quickly at my watch. 18:23. This man was going to be the first victim? My coffee arrived, black and hot. I took a quick, short sip, focusing on the news. I felt my heart pounding a little faster than usual. **_"At the present time, that's all the police are telling us."_**

_**"You can't help but feel concerned for the safety of those hostages,"**_ another journalist commented. I sighed impatiently while sipping again my coffee and drumming my fingers against the table. The newscasters continued to talk about Otoharada. I glanced around me. The couple I saw by the window was now looking at the TV screen while voicing their concern for the little kids and their teachers. The waiter who had brought me my order was also listening to the news while absently cleaning a glass behind the counter. And then, it passed.

_**"Wait, we're seeing something here. Looks like there's movement at the front entrance,"**_ the first newscaster exclaimed.

_**"The hostages are coming out and they all look to be unharmed. The Special Forces are taking action, they're moving in! We don't know if the suspect's been arrested."**_ I left the cup onto the table, carelessly. Had it finally…? _**"Huh? Yes? Ok, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside. I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"**_ My eyes widened two times more than normal. I checked my watch frantically. It was 18:24…

_**"The Special Forces are denying allegations that they shot the suspect."**_

_**"So, it's quite possible he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide?"**_

_**"Well, according to statements from hostages the suspect just suddenly collapsed."**_ Ok, that does it. I gulped down the rest of the coffe and left the money next to the empty cup and unopened sugar pack. Before I exited the cafe, trying to look as calm as possible, I heard bits of the conversation going on between the couple.

"What do you think that happened?" the guy asked.

"I don't know, but he's surely better dead…" the girl answered. So, unintentionally, there it was the first Kira supporter… I resisted the urge to voice my own opinion and continued on my way towards the Yagami household.

When did Light find the Death Note? Was it at school? Of course, otherwise I would have at least seen him picking it up. I rushed past the houses until I was at my usual spot. Just in time. I saw Light getting out of the house with his face tense and his eyes focused on nothing, deeply concentrated. So that was it, he had the Death Note. I noticed he quickened his pace a little, and so I did. While I watched his back, I couldn't help but scowl. I felt a sudden anger crawling from my stomach through my whole body.

Sure, I was glad the hostages were safe and all, but I couldn't stand the indifference he was showing. We were still talking about human lives! Otoharada deserved a fair trial as well as a punishment —not being murdered before he could defend himself or see if he was going to change his mind.

Before I knew it, Light was already entering the school again for cram. I slowed my pace as I walked up, passing by the front doors, stopping in front of a wall with different ads and bulletins. I had to gain back enough cold blood. Near was right. If I was already angered with Light when he was only experimenting... No, wait, I refuse to use such term with human lives. I got it, when he was only verifying the Death Note's power by chance, then what would I do once I see him intentionally killing, being consciously aware of his actions? I needed to control my emotions before my cover was blown up. When I started to feel calmer, even numb, I decided to take a walk before coming back to wait for Light. An hour later, students began to make their way out of the building, and through the corner of my eye I spotted Light walking on his own. Taking a deep breath, once he was at a safe distance, I followed him, trying to keep my own feelings in check.

"Dammit, why is my mom so useless?! She's never here to pick me up on time!" A teen started to rant. Jerk...

Both Light and I kept walking up the street. I was a few metres behind him, trying to act natural. A gust of wind hit my back as four motorcycles were speeding up the road. When they passed by my side they slowed down and started to shout expletives and what should be considered in their standards manly cliché lines. I saw Light turning around slightly, looking behind his shoulder without stop walking. _"Shit!"_ I immediately looked down and ignore the dopes, hoping that they just would go away, so Light could do the same. _"Faith, you idiot! That's why you're wearing a wig!"_ I mentally snapped at myself. After shouting something else along the lines of "soured bitch", they sped up again. I looked up once more to find Light's back facing me. I sighed in relief.

However, we had advanced just a few metres more when the dopes with the bikes started to pester another poor, cute girl, fencing her in with their vehicles.

"Hey baby, where you going? Come have a little fun with us!" yelled the one with the sunglasses despite being in front of the girl.

"That's our Takuo for ya. This guy can spot a hottie a mile away" said another.

"And this one looks hotter than the other chick, ain't she?"_...Was he referring to me?!_

"What's up little lady, the name's Takuo Shibuimaru. What do ya say, come hang out with us, pretty lady?" Uh, oh... I looked at Yagami, then back at the guy as I kept walking, speeding up my pace.

Light did the same. He looked briefly at them before entering a shop. I glanced at the girl with guilt as I passed by their side, hoping, almost _praying_, that they would just leave her alone the same way they did with me. But that didn't happen. I had my back to them when I heard the girl scream. Turning around I found that they were trying to undress her. I gasped, feeling hopeless. I had to help her somehow! Before I could do anything else, I looked behind them at Light, through the shop window. He was looking at... a kid's magazine…? Anyway, at some random magazine, focusing on the guys with the girl from time to time.

On the other hand, I kept glancing between him and the girl, paralyzed. Had he…? Suddenly, the girl managed to push out of the way of the crowbar which one of them held against her neck and started to run towards where I was standing, holding the unbuttoned coat tightly to her body.

"Hey, wait up!" the Takuo guy screamed, turning on the bike's engine and chasing after her.

"Takuo, look out!" someone yelled frantically. And when I fixed my gaze into the bike, I watched it… You know, in movies most of the time these scenes are slowed down so you can have some time to think about it. But the fact that the accident happen much more rapidly reminded me once again that this was real life, and I wasn't able to even think, much less say anything as I watched impotently the bike and its rider crashing fiercely against a truck's front... I felt my jaw fall and my heart beat forcefully. He was surely dead... There was no way he could have survived that... The girl screamed before falling to her knees. She looked up at me and ran towards where I was standing, frozen in my spot.

"Please, help me...!" She begged shaking my jacket and letting herself fall against my person, burying her face in my shoulder. The poor thing started to sob. I numbly wrapped my arms around her thin frame, still looking forward. Light was also frozen, looking horrified. He had done it... Right in front of me... This is how Kira was reborn. And I was the only one conscious of this... People started to crowd around the dead body and the girl and me, asking us if we were alright. I didn't do anything; I only stayed there, jaw-dropped and shocked. I watched dumbly as Light put something inside his bag and proceeded to hurry out of the shop. He clutched a hand to his mouth and started to run in the opposite direction of the conmotion taking place. Then I heard a siren. An ambulance and a police car had arrived. But too late... Someone made the girl finally release me, making me react in the process.

Before an agent could come up to me I started to walk, moving away from the crowd. While I was passing the crosswalk, I couldn't help but gaze at the man's corpse... Well, actually I wasn't able to see much. There was too much blood... And the body... I chuckled... What body? What once had been a man —a repulsive, jerk man, but still a person— was now a mess of blood and flesh amorphe mixed with the metallic rests of a destroyed motorcycle. I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor while I quicken up my pace. I wanted to go home. I needed to go home. Half way I accidentally bumped into someone's side.

"Pardon me..." I muttered numbly.

I wanted to go home... I wanted it so badly... It seemed like forever, but I finally reached the apartment. I entered and went to the fridge, reaching out to grab a piece of chocolate cake. I took a bite... It was too stale. No, it tasted too stale to me... I left the cake where I found it and walked to the bedroom. After picking out the clothes that would suffice me as pyjamas, I got into the bathroom. I took off the wig and the lenses, and then washed my face. The baggy shirt and the leggings which had become my PJs felt comfortable… At least more comfortable than the dress and boots I'd previously worn. The coolness of the floor tickled my feet, sending goosebumps through my body. I giggled; I've always liked to be bare feet. When I was done with everything, I stared at my reflection in the mirror...

Man, didn't I look bad... My straight black hair was falling past my shoulders as tangled as ever, my lips were slightly parted and my eyes... They still were opened wide and looking shocked, and it was as if suddenly rings had formed beneath them. I was a mess, no doubt. But looking at my reflection I finally awoke from the trance I had been submerged in ever since I saw the girl almost being raped. And I finally cried... The tears started to fall down my cheeks like small waterfalls without control. I had just seen Kira in action... not through a TV screen as with Kuro Otoharada, but right before my very own eyes...

I tried to chock back a sob, placing firmly my right hand above my mouth. I couldn't help but wonder… Had my dad died like Kuro, with a simple heart attack? Or on the other hand was his murder disguised as an accident like Takuo's...? Another louder sob escaped my lame attempts to silence them, and I was positive that some neighbour had heard it.

_Near took his time to glance right into my eyes. "Are you scared, Hail?"_

_I looked away before returning his gaze. "Would it be of some use if I lie and say no?" he shook his head, a small smirk playing in his lips. I sighed. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life..."_

_"You may want to repeat your statement once you confront both Kira and the original L."_

Now I completely understood Near's words... And I was able to see the real danger I was in too. _"Dad, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"_ I thought. That night not even the sleeping pills helped me rest...

_"It has begun… The monster has been born."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry for the lack of dialogue and action, but fortunately, next chapter will be more interesting... ; )**

**T****hank you everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed. ****Was it too bad? You liked it?** **Please, review!**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


End file.
